


[maelstrom]

by Sh3ph3rd



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marvel (Comics) - Freeform, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd
Summary: It's been half a century since Thanos and the "Battle Of Earth". Only Thor and Captain Marvel of the pre-BOE Avengers are left. But, what happens when a new villain is on the rise? Will the new Avengers  be able to save the universe? All characters belong to MARVEL.
Relationships: Aldrif/Beta Ray Bill, Carol Danvers/Thor, Kate Bishop/Cindy Moon, Riri Williams/Morgan Stark
Kudos: 3





	[maelstrom]

**_London, United Kingdom. 51.5074° N, 0.1278° W_ **

"Ah, good day to you, si- Holy fudgecrackers! What is that?!" Fifty years have passed since Thanos and his Chitauri Army were reduced to ashes. All thanks to the sacrifice of the heroes that saved them. A.K.A The Avengers. 

**_Osaka, Japan. 34.6937° N, 135.5023° E_ **

_"Hello! Where can I get--whoa! What's that?"_ As the superhuman army was led into battle by the patriotic super-soldier, Captain America, they defeated the alien army. But a greater sacrifice was needed- a snap of the fingers.

**_Stuttgart, Germany. 48.7758° N, 9.1829° E_ **

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look!"_ What's the great sacrifice in snapping your fingers, you ask? Well, it was to be done while wielding some colourful pebbles that contained the very essence of the universe in them. Yes, I'm talking about the Infinity Stones.

**_Stockholm, Sweden. 59.3293° N, 18.0686° E_ **

_"Hey, Teddy, look out for the ca-"_ And the person that did this great sacrifice was none other than the genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist Tony Stark- Iron Man. He was locked in a showdown with Thanos, when he stole the stones from Thanos' gauntlet and wielded them on his own gauntlet, instead. What came next was all but certain. He snapped his finger whilst wishing for the Titan's army to be decimated. And his wish was granted by the stones.

**_Mumbai, India. 19.0760° N, 72.8777° E_ **

_"Present, Mis-"_ But, what happens now? I mean, 50 years have gone by. Most of the Avengers have passed away. The Atlanteans have revealed themselves. Thor is in a deep state of sleep in his throne, so Asgard is ruled by his sister- Aldrif Odinsdottir or Angela. Captain Marvel is now the co-leader of the Avengers along with the aforementioned Asgardian Warrior Queen. Tony's place has now been taken by Riri Williams AKA Ironheart, whereas his daughter, Morgan, is now Rescue, taking after her mother. And many new superheroes have joined the ranks of the legendary group.

**_New York, USA. 40.7128° N, 74.0060° W_ **

"Hey, Stan, can I get a hot- holy crap! Look at that! What is it?!" What happens now is a cosmic entity covered in silver that surfs, is gonna make a crash-landing on Earth. No, really, I'm not joking. Look- a silver streak in the sky that is surrounded by fire. And, oh, lookey- it's heading straight-towards New York! Armageddon, is that you? Sorry. 

**_Avengers Tower, New York. 40.7516° N, 73.9755° W_ **

"Um...guys?" a girl in a black and white suit with red spider-webs on the white part of her suit and a red mask covering only her chin and mouth asked her teammates. Her name is Cindy Moon or Silk. The Spider-Man of now and a member of the Avengers. But, we'll get back on that later, for there is a cosmic entity plummeting towards the ground.

"Yeah, Cindy?" asks a woman, with silver hair, pale skin, black lipstick and a Norse helmet. She has on a Norse warrior's outfit but the most interesting thing about her is that she has an arm that is made of lava with lava stones in it and another arm that is made of ice. Talk about bipolar. She's Angela- the queen of Asgard and the co-leader of the Avengers. 

"There's something coming down from the sky. Wanna check it out?" said Cindy, whilst pointing at the 'meteor'. 

"Ok, that is unusual...hey, Carol? Let's go!" Angela said to a woman a red and blue suit with a star in the center of her chestpiece- Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel- who nodded her head and said through her comms, "Hey, Riri and Morgan. There's a thing falling from the sky. Stop eating each other's faces and let's go check it out!" 

"Hey, I wanna come too!" Cindy whined.

"Can you fly?" Angela asked her.

"No..."

"Exactly." Angela replied with a smirk.

"That's unfair!" Cindy pouted but the four Avengers were already gone. Yeah, they do that sometimes.

As the four girls were nearing the 'comet', it suddenly increased it's speed and crashed onto the street below. They immediately sped towards the crash site but were shocked to see their old friend, the Silver Surfer who was coughing up black blood everywhere. He uttered the words that would change the fate of the universe forever, "H-he-he's co-c-comi-coming".

"Who? Who is coming, Norrin?" Riri asked.

"M-ma-Maestro. Maestro's coming." he spoke in a low voice before taking his last breath as he laid there- dead.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Did you like the chapter?


End file.
